


Perfecta distopía.

by Hinagarassu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinagarassu/pseuds/Hinagarassu
Summary: Cuando una tiranía se queda sin la mitad de sus armas ¿Que le queda?La rebelión por fin logró uno de sus objetivos, hacerse con aquellos soldados modificados biológicamente y utilizarlos en contra de sus creadores, pero ellos podrían guardar mas de un secreto.





	1. 0

**El humano es el único ser que mata a los de su especie sin motivo, destruye el mundo por placeres temporales y lucra con su método de reproducción. Incapaces de vivir en absoluta libertad una tiranía se produjo.**

**Algunos lo llaman tercera guerra mundial, otros la segunda venida del señor y un ultimo grupo simplemente la opresión definitiva.**

**Y, a pesar de los cientos de personas trataron de oponerse al nuevo estilo de vida impuesto, jamás se ha producido ni un cambio diminuto ¿Porque? Por la increíble fuerza que el nuevo sistema había obtenido. Todo a base de sufrimiento de un pequeño grupo, tan pequeño que nadie creería que son capaces de acabar con ejércitos enteros y someter al pueblo con el miedo.**

**Siete, siete era el numero de personas que conformaban aquella fuerza especial. Realizando modificaciones genéticas habían conseguido súper soldados con habilidades que anteriormente solo serían capaces en la mente mas imaginativa. La simple existencia de aquellos monstruos era suficiente para mantener a raya cualquier tipo de resistencia, pero en ese caso ¿Que haría este pequeño grupo si no es necesario desplegarlos?  Aprender.**

**Aprender era aquello que los mantiene ocupados, tomando medicación especial para que toda orden dada por su profesor sea obedecida y evitar que ocurrieran accidentes al mantenerlos en cierto trance. Una lección mas dentro de aquella aula sin puertas, solo con una pizarra donde aparecían formulas y texto, lo normal en un día. El movimiento repentino pero ligero de una de las armas alertó tanto al maestro como a los guardias, eliminando toda posibilidad de que pudieran reaccionar al verdadero peligro.**

**Después de aquello, todo se volvió oscuro para los presentes.**


	2. II

El sonido punzante en sus oídos lo tenía confundido ¿Que había pasado? Al abrir los ojos solo se encontró con un aula destruida y mucho humo. El ligero movimiento del soldado B-04 era lo ultimo que recordaba ¿Acaso él había atacado? Intentó levantarse pero algo se lo impedía.

 

—No te muevas.– Fue el susurro que escuchó junto a su oído. —Están a punto de entrar.– Tal y como había dicho quien lo tenia abrazado para evitar que se moviera, unas personas entraron a la habitación. Sino fuera porque se encontraban tras el volteado escritorio, los hubieran visto.

 

-—Buen trabajo enano.– Fueron las palabras de uno de los intrusos.

 

—-¡Gracias Tendou-san!– Respondió un chico bajo con el uniforme de los guardias mientras entraba. Lastimosamente solo podían ver a quienes entraban, pero no sus acciones.

 

Extraños entraban y salían del aula, dando ordenes y moviendo cosas. Lo mas extraño fue cuando un alto sujeto, de cabellos blancos y sin cejas, daba su mano para que alguien entrara sin tantas dificultades. 

 

Cabello bicolor y mirada cansada eran los rasgos que mas destacaban. La simple presencia de aquella persona calmó todo movimiento.

 

Fueron minutos que parecían horas el tiempo que ni un solo sonido se escuchaba. Una simple orden volvió a causar un revuelo en el lugar.

 

—Traigan las cápsulas y llevenselos. 

 

—Espera Kenma. Bokuto no está aquí. Creí que dijiste que él sería parte de esto.

 

—Probablemente me equivoque.

 

—¡Vamos, calma! Llevemonos a estos seis antes de que alguien venga. Grandote, ayudame con él.- Dicho y hecho, todos los intrusos volvieron a movilizarse bajo la atenta mirada del pequeño líder.  Momentos despues el teñido estaba a punto de retirarse, pero justo frente a la salida detuvo su andar. 

 

Fue un segundo el tiempo en que el apático rubio apuntó al profesor y disparo. Para fortuna del mismo, el soldado modificado fue mas rápido. Usando el mueble que anteriormente habia servido de escondite, paró el proyectil. Nadie dentro de la habitación se movió, excepto el azabache que había sido protegido, levantándose de su lugar y dando un vistazo rápido.

 

—Que no estorben mi camino. Si lo hacen, los quiero muertos.– Ordenó antes de salir corriendo de ahí. Justo después de eso, disparos y gritos empezaron a escucharse.

 

Cada rebelde que se interponía en el camino del azabache era apartado violentamente por "su guardaespaldas". Aquello le daba oportunidad de usar el intercomunicador de su brazalete.

 

—Atención torre central. Hemos sido atacados. Repito, hemos sido atacados. La seguridad y control de los soldados ha sido comprometida.– Un poco de estatica se escucho antes de que se recibiera el mensaje.

 

— Entendido Doctor. Dirijase a los paneles de control y espere ordenes. Activaremos el sistema de emergencia, por favor introduzca su código.

 

—FKRDN05216-AK05 Nombre clave: Akaashi Keiji

 

—Codigo aceptado. Le hemos garantizado el control de uno de los soldados. Soldado 04317 B-04.

 

—Hay un problema con ese soldado. Ha adquirido autonomía y pensamiento propio. Obedeció ordenes sin tener el permiso.

 

—¡Hey! ¡Yo estoy bien!– Aquel reclamo hizo que Akaashi detuviera su carrera. Unos pasos adelante también se detuvo el experimento andante.

 

— No lo esta.– En el rostro de Keiji no había expresión alguna. — ¿Los rebeldes?

 

—Se están llevando a los demás.

 

—Detenlos.– Ordenó nuevamente Keiji antes de seguir su camino. Pero antes de que lograran separarse, una voz detuvo las acciones de ambos.

 

—Dejalos ir.– El mundo pareció detenerse en ese momento. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos, disparos y explosiones de la resistencia.—Keiji ¿Que tan lejos estas de los paneles?

 

—Dos plantas abajo.

 

—Continua tu camino. Llegando activaras la auto destrucción. Necesitaras una llave electronica, el lider de la torre la tiene, pero ya esta muerto, puedes enviar al soldado B-04 a recuperarla. El cronómetro a cinco minutos.– Despues de eso, la transmisión se detuvo.

 

—Traela.– El soldado de cabellos grises se fue a cumplir la orden rápidamente. La brisa de su partida movió el cabello negro del doctor, al igual que su gabardina.

 

Keiji siguió su camino, corriendo tan rápido como pudiera. El no encontrarse con rebeldes le decía que aun no llegaban ahí. Ahora la auto destrucción tenía mas sentido. El tener el camino libre le permitió al azabache llegar en menos de un minuto. Lo primero que hizo fue contactar con la torre central nuevamente.

 

—Atención torre central. La auto destrucción de la torre especial de vigilancia esta siendo activada. Estoy a la espera de la llave electronica.– Habló Akaashi a la par que introducía códigos.

 

—Enterado doctor. Tenemos ordenes adicionales para usted.

 

—Adelante.– En ese instante llego el soldado, entregando una tarjeta al azabache que no perdió un segundo para pasarla por un escáner.

 

—Al activar la auto destrucción evite sonar la alarma. Sería todo, transmisión finalizada.

 

—Entendido.

 

—Pero Akaashi ¿Y tus compañeros?

 

—Probablemente ya estén muertos. Vámonos.– Y sin dudar un solo segundo, Keiji activo la destrucción de la torre. Una destrucción silenciosa.

 

Rápidamente el azabache trataba de sacar al soldado, pero el mismo solo ponía trabas y peros.

 

—¿Y si llegan a los paneles y roban información?–Una explosión en el piso superior respondió esa pregunta.

 

—Como pudo escuchar, los paneles ya no existen.

 

—¿Y si los otros como yo se quedan atrapados?

 

—Son lo suficientemente resistentes a las explosiones.

 

—¿Y si...?

 

—Escuche, si vamos a destruir la torre es para eliminar tantos rebeldes como podamos. Ahora silencio.– El repentino sonido de pisadas en una carrera alejándose le dijo a Keiji lo peor; habían descubierto sus intenciones. —Salgamos ya.– Apurando el paso, el azabache se dirigió a la salida mas cercana, ignorando las preguntas y reproches de su guardaespaldas.

 

Al lograr salir, el azabache bloqueó esa salida. Se dirigió a la siguiente para hacer lo mismo y asi sucesivamente. Tan empeñado estaba Akaashi en encerrar a todos, que no se enteró del momento en que la cuenta regresiva terminó. Si el soldado no lo hubiera alejado de la torre ahora estaría enterrado.

 

—¡Casi eres aplastado, Akaashi!

 

—Ya veo.

 

—¿No te importa?

 

—No realmente. Lo verdaderamente importante era atraparlos.

 

—¿Tan malos son estos tipos?

 

—Esos términos son irrelevantes para mi. Simplemente sigo ordenes de mis superiores.

 

—Eso es... Triste.– No hubo respuesta alguna, solo Akaashi intentando contactar con sus superiores.—Pero tampoco te importa.

 

Ambos sobrevivientes se quedaron en silencio, Keiji seguía tecleando en su pantalla holográfica mientras su compañero simplemente se sentó en el suelo. No habían pasado muchos minutos desde la destrucción de la torre cuando se escuchó un helicóptero llegar. Las miradas se dirigieron al punto de origen del sonido, revelando que en realidad eran mas de tres.

 

—¿Son de los nuestros?

 

—No.– Cuando el primer helicóptero arribó, disipó todo el polvo del derrumbe, revelando a la persona que estaba liderando a los rebeldes aún en ese lugar junto con todos ellos

 

Amabas miradas serias se cruzaron, era una silenciosa pelea entre ambos por obtener un control inexistente, aun así nadie interrumpio ni hizo movimiento alguno hasta que el soldado quiso atacar, pero fue detenido por el mismo azabache. 

 

—Vamonos.– Ordenó Keiji mientras daba la vuelta, dejando que la resistencia se retirara en aquel transporte. El confundido soldado solo giraba la cabeza hacia los rebeldes y de regreso al de orbes esmeraldas.

 

—¡Un día de estos recuperaremos tus recuerdos!– Gritó un rebelde de cabellos rubios al soldado.—¡Solo asegurate de recordar que tu nombre es Bokuto!

 

—No podemos perder tiempo. – Llamo Keiji. El de cabellos grises siguió al doctor.

 

A través del pequeño bosque bosque alrededor de la antiguamente imponente torre fue que el azabache guió a su compañero lejos de ese lugar. El sonido de las hélices se había vuelto menos y solo así el infantil soldado se animó a buscar las respuestas a varias preguntas que tenía.

 

—Akaashi...

 

—Te escucho.

 

—¿Mi nombre es Bokuto?

 

—No tengo esa información.– No conforme con esa respuesta, el experimento andante volvió a preguntar.

 

—¿Por que no? 

 

—Es información clasificada.

 

—Entonces puedo ponerme el nombre que quiera.

 

—No es necesario que tenga un nombre.

 

—Tu tienes un nombre, los rebeldes tienen un nombre, ¡Hasta tu jefe tiene un nombre! ¡Yo también quiero uno!_–Akaashi iba a negarse de nuevo, pero en ese momento le llegó una nueva orden por mensaje. El azabache suspiró.

 

—Bien, puede tener un nombre. ¿Bokuto Koutarou es un buen nombre?

 

—Si a ti te gusta, entonces si.

 

—En ese caso sigamos nuestro camino, Bokuto-san.—El recién nombrado adelantó al azabache con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Keiji volvió a leer las ordenes que le habían mandado desde que salieron de la torre.

 

"Lleve al soldado hasta la torre central, por tierra. Durante su viaje trate de registrar las acciones del mismo para intentar descubrir el porqué es autónomo. Puede dejar ir a los rebeldes. El rastreador del soldado 01417 K-01 podrá guiarnos hasta su base."

 

"Ha sido promovido a comandante, felicitaciones. Tiene autorizado nombrar al soldado 04317 B-04 con su nombre original: Bokuto Koutarou. Trate de resolver las dudas que pueda tener."

 

—¡Date prisa Akaashi!– Llamó Koutarou que ya se encontraba varios metros adelante. Akaashi siguió su camino con la misma expresión impasible que no había abandonado su rostro desde que todo ese caos inició.

 

En ese momento, nadie sabia del inminente caos que cambiaría el rumbo de todo.

 

 


End file.
